The one where Widowmaker would rather be in Talon than Overwatch
by ToastyMellows
Summary: When one secret is revealed, the whole dam breaks and secrets pour out from all sides. One thing Widowmaker learnt from being part of this new Overwatch is that, you just can t keep your sex life private. One-shot.


**A/N: Set in an alternate universe where the recalled Overwatch had infiltrated and put an end to Talon and now most characters of the game had been recruited to the recalled Overwatch so they can interact without any issues involving the canon storyline.**

Did Amélie Lacroix regret joining Overwatch? The answer is that it is complicated. Gerard used to recount his day after work and even then it seemed like a rowdy, energetic, counter-productive place. Talon, admittedly was also a disorganised mess with Reaper repeatedly going against the higher order and Sombra hijacking missions to benefit her own self. Now life had brought her to this recalled, technically illegal version Overwatch; more disorderly than the previous two. On one side, she did enjoy Lena's company however irritating she could be. And when she actually used her boundless energy and speed for something more…pleasurable, it was worth all the other baggage (whom Lena calls friends) she puts up with by staying with her. But on the other hand, being in Overwatch was emotionally exhausting and mentally draining.

It was times like these when Amélie questioned her decision to join this organisation and had an urge to kidnap Lena and move to France. The meeting began like any other meeting. Everyone sat or surrounded the couch whilst Winston reprimanded the recently arrived group for causing too much destruction on the mission. She mentally rolled her eyes. If she was part of the group, there would be no need for pointless destruction. One shot one kill. These people had no sense of subtlety.

"Guys, do we have bleach in this headquarters?" A faint Japanese accented voice had interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Sorry Love, don't think any kind of bleach can unsee what you've seen," giggled Tracer right behind him. She blinked towards Amélie, and sat cross-legged next to her on a cushion.

"Do not be over dramatic brother," Hanzo spoke, stiffly sitting with McCree's head on his lap. "You have not seen something so traumatic you would need to kill your eyesight."

"I walked in on Ana and Reinhardt fucking, brother. Old people actively grinding on each other is not a sight to behold."

Lena started to laugh harder and usually, her laugh would have sounded quite pleasing if it wasn't for the fact that it was coming from a few inches next to her and was hurting her ears.

"Have you never walked in on them having sex?" she wheezed between breaths, "They've been doing it for longer than you and Zenyatta have."

Amélie may have not understood the humour in the statement but it seemed Hanzo was more appalled as he was uncharacteristically choking on his tea. One thing on everyone minds though was that how was that physically possible. It was a question she didn't want the answer to.

"Really brother?" Hanzo retorted showing no signs of him previously coughing.

The other Shimada stared at Hanzo for a few seconds doing what she believed to be raising his eyebrow before questioning, "So what exactly were you and McCree doing when I visited Jesse in the med bay the other day?"

Hanzo, stiffer than what he had been before, faintly flushed whilst the self-proclaimed cowboy put his arm around the Japanese man's shoulder.

"If you think we were bad, whew, be glad you ain't the one that walked into Fareeha and Angela at break." He shifted his position on the couch. "Let's say Mercy ain't so much of an angel in action."

Mercy and Pharah loosened the grip on each other's hands and before anyone could say anything, Fareeha, redder than Hanzo, blurted "Morrison and Reyes are worse,"

Amélie twitched a bit to hide her surprise. She could not imagine Reaper being in a relationship with anyone, much less Soldier76. Unlike Widowmaker however, Lena seemed to be having the time of her life, rocking back and forward on the couch, making the rest of the occupants on it more uncomfortable.

"Everyone knows that by now. It's hard to not miss them going at it. Especially in the Blackwatch days; hate sex at its finest."

Reaper threw a heated glare at Tracer whilst Soldier sighed, "Anyone else fucking in this group? Who is it going to be now? Winston and Mei?"

Hanzo decidedly interjected, "I would like to let everyone know, I do not support Bestiality."

"Um…Hey darling, just wanted to remind ya about that wolf fetish. And yes I'm talking about that wolf costume ya have in yer closet bac-"McCree was interrupted by a jab to the side.

"I have no comment."

Amélie felt the urge to massage her temples. Overwatch members were mentally deficient and was rapidly killing her brain cells.

The group now was chaotic with multiple people laughing (Tracer and Genji's being the loudest) whilst the other members were blushing or mentally face palming. Everyone, after a while, seemed to settle down until Sombra had appeared, and set the meeting to disarray again.

"Answering Soldier's question, Tracer and Widow did it on the sofa."

Everyone had started to scramble out of the couch, tripping each other up and most of them had ended up in a tangled mess on the floor with only her and Lena left. This may have been out of character for her and usually she would have restrained herself but she couldn't help but snicker a bit at the disorderly mess the meeting had become.

Her snicker, seemingly, had frozen time as the members kept staring at her in somewhat shocked expressions.

"Merde, you are all idiots"

This had set the group into motion again starting up more chatter and laughter. Sombra had once again disappeared of to who knows where but she had a sneaking prediction that she had gone off to engage in that indian woman in the Vishkar corporation. As she looked to the side, Winston seemed relieved that the group was no longer revealing everyone else's sex lives and as always, the meeting had ended in total disorder as alcohol somehow got involved and everyone drunkenly headed off to separate dorms do whatever things Amélie did not wish to think about.

Tracer, slightly tipsy, put her arm around her neck and lightly pecked her cheek.

"Sorry Love, they can come off a bit strong at times"

She sighed, "It's not so bad, and I have dealt with some of them previously. I have developed a tolerance for them I suppose."

"Awww thanks love!" She leant in closer and grinned. "Ready for round two?"

Amélie closed the gap between their lips.

She wasn't lying. Yes, these new annoyances in her life are somewhat irritating. But Tracer, no Lena, the biggest annoyance of all, grew on her so, she supposed Overwatch would eventually do the same too. But right now, she would rather focus on this drunk make out session she would usually never engage in if it weren't for Lena and a little bit of alcohol.


End file.
